


ETN Canon and Fanon Crack Things, I Guess?

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: I don't know, fam.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. What Your Favorite Guest Says About You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Personal Analysis of Escape the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529617) by [AquaEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse). 



**What Your Favorite ETN Guest Says About You:**

**Season 1:**

**SHANE DAWSON:** All of your favorite characters usually get killed off very early.

 **EVA GUTOWSKI:** You either read the _Nancy Drew_ books, played the video games, or both when you were a child or probably still do. You also probably went through a detective phase at one point or another.

 **GLOZELL GREEN:** You tend to have little to no knowledge of the volume of your voice in the room, which is usually very loud. 

**OLI WHITE:** You love British boys. You love precious cinnamon rolls. You really love precious cinnamon rolls who are British boys. You also likely love shipping them with the Nancy Drew-esque characters of their show.

 **JUSTINE EZARIK:** You cried when she got buried alive.

 **ANDREA BROOKS:** You probably like her as the Mastermind or with Tim.

 **MATT HAAG:** He's your favorite, either because you love him or love to make jokes about how he doesn't know how to READ THE ENTIRETIES OF THINGS.

 **SIERRA FURTADO:** Like Sierra, you're both a feminist and a sensitive little bunny rabbit. You also likely wanted to be a Disney princess when you were a child and probably still kinda do.

 **LELE PONS:** You love the crazy-ass bitches.

 **TIMOTHY DELAGHETTO:** You love money. You also likely always misplace your wallet.

 **JOEY GRACEFFA:** You're usually oblivious to danger until it starts to happen.

* * *

** Season 2: **

**ALEX BURRISS:** You write sappy and/or dark poetry about love, life, and/or death. You also likely went through an emo phase at some point in your life.

 **LIZA KOSHY:** You are very short for your age, but have a quick tongue.

 **TYLER OAKLEY:** You love to make memes and/or GIFs out of his facial expressions.

 **LAUREN RIIHIMAKI:** You really think she would've been more useful if she'd gotten further ahead in the season.

 **JESSE WELLENS:** You were likely friends with or you were the class clown at some point.

 **TANA MONGEAU:** You believe she's a cinnamon roll who deserved better.

 **ANDREA RUSSETT:** You either actually know what a mystic does, are bi as fuck for her/bi as fuck in general, and/or are really into the Mystic Blood AU. 

**DESTORM POWER:** You like the villains of shows more than the heroes.

 **GABBIE HANNA:** You want to try on her headdress, just once.

 **JOEY GRACEFFA:** You have no idea what you're doing 97% of the time.

* * *

**Season 3:**

**TEALA DUNN:** You actually think she deserved better and/or think she's a cinnamon roll. 

**COLLEEN BALLINGER:** You think her death was the saddest in the series.

 **MANNY GUTIERREZ:** Your favorite _Mean Girls_ character is Gretchen. 

**JC CAYLEN:** You're either very chill or very anxious.

 **ROI FABITO:** Your friends always have to stop you from doing stupid shit. 

**NIKITA DRAGUN:** Your favorite _Mean Girls_ character is Regina.

 **MATTHEW PATRICK:** You analyze the shit out of every franchise you're in.

 **ROSANNA PANSINO:** You have a soft spot for the underdogs who everyone thought would die right away, love the positivity she brought to the season, and/or just stan her in general.

 **SAFIYA NYGAARD:** You too are a Morticia stan. You also probably want me to write more of "You Will Buy Churros."

 **JOEY GRACEFFA:** You would gladly sell someone's soul to Satan for a single corn chip.

* * *

** Season 4: **

**JUSTINE EZARIK:** You still rooted for her, even though it was apparent she probably wouldn't last too long.

 **TIMOTHY DELAGHETTO:** You love the ETN OC, Tim's Wallet. Your wallet also probably gets stolen a lot.

 **DESTORM POWER:** You stan villain redemption arcs.

 **TANA MONGEAU:** You often get underestimated by people.

 **GABBIE HANNA:** You really want to wear her outfit.

 **ALEX BURRISS:** You have a thing for pirates.

 **COLLEEN BALLINGER:** Your favorite AHS quote is "Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."

 **ROSANNA PANSINO:** You've evolved into someone with more sass. You also really wanna train velociraptors just like Chris Pratt.

 **BRETMAN ROCK:** You always cover the bill.

 **JOEY GRACEFFA:** You would sell someone's soul to Satan for free.

* * *


	2. What Your Favorite OET Story Says About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm throwing my own stuff in there.

**OUR ETERNITY TOGETHER:** You're a slut for 3rd person narratives.

 **MAD AS A HATTER:** You either were or are obsessed with _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._ You also love British dialects.

 **A SOLO JOURNEY FOR AN INTROVERT, PART 1:** You're really into filler episodes.

 **LADY OF THE COVEN:** Your favorite AHS season is Coven. You also love Southern dialects.

 **AN ETERNAL OPERA:** One of your dream roles was/is Christine Daae from _The Phantom of the Opera._ You also love French dialects.

 **EVERLOCK HORROR STORY, HOTEL:** Your favorite AHS season is Hotel. You also love Scottish dialects.

 **QUEEN OF ETERNITY:** You secretly love when things go to shit in fanfics.

 **A VICTORIAN CHRISTMAS:** You love fantasy stories and/or seeing Candy Pop being tortured by sappiness.

 **THE CHOCOLATE CAPER:** You love _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ You also Naruto-run unironically.

 **OCEAN BREEZE:** You're secretly in love with Chiaki Nanami.

 **QUEEN OF THE SPOOKS:** You either ship Kerrie and Mystic, wonder where the hell Bailey has been all this time, or you wonder why the fuck I suddenly gave myself a dark persona.

 **A MYSTICAL CHRISTMASTIME:** You don't screw around when it comes to cuddling with stuffed animals. You also love Cockney dialects.

 **CAMP INSANITY:** You'd really like to punch Carol into a leech-infested lake.

 **I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY THE CAGED BIRD SINGS:** You secretly want to join a cult.

 **A WITCHY PLACE:** You are 100% a Hocus Pocus fan.

 **A HAUNTED CHRISTMAS:** If you root for Delta, then you often feel ignored or left out. If you root for Mystic, you either have a dysfunctional family life, have mommy issues, or have severe trauma that you've been harboring for the past God-knows-how-long. If you root for both, then you should probably go see a therapist because you likely have a lot of trauma. You probably also just like Christmas/Halloween fics.


End file.
